Looking Good
by ImagenaryFriendd
Summary: When Nick sat down next to Jeff while watching the New Directions perform Black&White, Nick had to cross his legs, there was no way Jeff could find out about this, nor about his crush on the blonde. One-shot.


**A little Niff one-shot. I know I'm supposed to be writing the new chapter of Just One Time, but I couldn't help myself. Curt crossing his legs while watching Black&White was just a very clear hint. The Niff overtook me and I had to write it.**

**It's not smut, but it's not meant for little kids either. Anyways, enjoy ! (:**

* * *

><p>Nick wasn't really paying attention to the New Directions' performing, not because he didn't want to –quite the opposite actually, but because he was too distracted by the fact a certain blond boy was sitting next to him.<p>

He tried to focus on the stage, but his eyes kept sending a quick glare at the boy next to him. Fortunately, Jeff didn't seem to notice any of this, he was caught up in watching the other singing group perform.

Nick thought it was cute the way Jeff could be caught up in stuff. It was as cute as his soft and shiny hair, his lips, his skin, his beautiful, brown eyes and-

Uh oh. This was too much of the good stuff. He started having a bit of a problem already.

Nick stiffened for a second when he realized what was going on, and he tried to look as casual as he could when he raised one of his legs and placed it over the other, but he was sure it looked at least kind of.. strange and awkward. But it was the only option, he had to hide what was happening.

Nick tried to ignore all the feelings that were boiling inside of him.

_This is your _best_ friend, for goodness sake, you can't have a reaction like this about him. Stop it. Cool off. _He tried not to show any emotion on his face. He glanced over at Jeff again, and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw Jeff was still looking at the performance with a pokerface, that meant he hadn't even noticed Nick was sitting crossed legged.

Then Nick stiffened again, and panicked. Jeff never watched performances with a _pokerface_. Jeff loved watching performances, and he'd always smile or cry during (watching) one. Did this mean Jeff had noticed the little party in his pants ? But he couldn't have, the lights were dimmed and Nick was quite sure he had covered his problem pretty well. The only way Jeff could've seen it was if he was looking for it, but Jeff'd never do that..

Nick bit his lip and frowned while he tried to think of another reason for Jeff's pokerface. Maybe he was pissed off by all this fighting, maybe he was tired of Sebastian's behavior, maybe he was concentrating hard on something else.

He snorted when another thought crossed his mind. _Maybe he's having the same problem I do._ He wanted to push the thought aside, but curiosity took over and he decided it couldn't do much harm to have one peek-

Oh goodness. Jeff _was_ having the same problem. Nick's eyes lingered on the spot for just a little too long, but he forced himself to stare straight forward again.

_Jeff is having the same problem. Jeff is having the same problem .. Jeff is having the same problem !_

Nick didn't know how to feel about this. One part of him was tingling with excitement because _maybe_ he _was_ the reason of Jeff's problem, and that meant he could have a chance with him. But the other part of him was horribly depressed because he probably wasn't the cause, because honestly, it was a lot more likely Jeff was turned on by one of the girls of New Directions. Probably that Quinn-girl ..

"Looking good, huh ?" he said, before giving a short nod in the directions of the blond girl dancing on stage.

The only response he got from Jeff was a dagger-look. _What_ _have I done wrong now ?_ Nick wondered_. Does he know why I'm- but why would he be pissed off ? I thought we were friends._

Then he felt Trent shift behind him and walking up stage, and he was brought back to reality. _Maybe_ _I should get up too.._ He stood up at the same time as Jeff, and they walked to the stage together, glad they could move for a bit –although it wouldn't change anything.

* * *

><p>After they successfully stopped and dissed Sebastian, they chatted with the New Directions for a while and offered their apologies for their behavior. After a couple of minutes, Nick couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to find a toilet, and quick. <em>It's a good thing Jeff isn't here, otherwise it'd be even worse.<em> Nick tilted his head and frowned. _Where _was_ Jeff ?_

Nick jumped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to face Kurt. He let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, it's only you. Hey, I really need to go to the bathroom. Could you tell me where they are ?"

Kurt didn't answer, he only gave a knowing smirk, and it frustrated Nick. "Oh, shut up !" He snapped, but not too unfriendly. "Just tell me where they are, please ?"

Kurt's smirk grew and his eyes lit a up a little before answering. "Walk out of the auditorium, and you should find them on your right immediately."

"Thank you." Nick said before hastily making his way to the bathroom.

He pushed open the door to the toilets, only to find Jeff inside, opening one of the toilet doors. Nick swallowed when Jeff looked up and turned around. "Oh, hey." He cursed himself for this action. What kind of idiot greets his friend when he's about to use the _bathroom_ ?

"Hey." Jeff replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

A couple of seconds of award silence took place before Nick spoke again. "Don't you need to.. use the toilet ?"

"No, I'm fine." Jeff answered. But to be honest, he just didn't want to do what he had to do while Nick was here. That'd be the most awkward thing to do.

Unfortunately for Jeff, Nick seemed to get the hint, because he lowered his gaze, and Jeff quickly pulled down his blazer as far as he could.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Quinn ?" he thought it was alright to ask, after all, they were best friends, right ?

Jeff shook his head. "No."

"Santana ?"

Jeff shook his head again, and he felt his face getting hot.

Nick studied Jeff's face for a second. "…Oh." He uttered. He thought he understood now, but he wasn't sure. Well, asking it would be really awkward –especially if it wasn't true, and he was pretty sure he wasn't able to get the words out, so there was only one other option. Not like that would be less awkward if it wasn't true, but this might be his only chance to do this.

He made up his mind, took two big steps in Jeff's direction, grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him down to crash their lips together.

After Jeff was over his shock, he breathed into the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Nick sucking on his lower lip before he took over and started to work his talented lips over Nick's.

Nick pressed his body to Jeff's, and Jeff's back hit the wall. He tangled his fingers in Jeff's hair and let Jeff wrap his arms around his waist.

Suddenly, there was a flush and a door to one of the toilets opened, and Thad's surprised face greeted them. "Oh.. I- uhm. S-sorry !" he stuttered before rushing out of the bathroom.

The boys had stopped their heated make-out scene for a second after the door opened. "Well, that was just plain rude." Nick uttered after the door had closed behind Thad.

Jeff grinned and bent down to let their lips meet once more.


End file.
